


Sugar

by goldstandard



Category: Daredevil (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Porn, Praise Kink, RPF, Threesome, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 people Charlie Cox has kissed + 1 bonus threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the works for awhile and a labour of love so I'm happy to finally be posting this!
> 
> Quick warning - I put in the additional tags for 'underage kissing'. I felt it didn't need the archive warning for underage as all underage kissing happens between people of the same age. if that's not your thing then feel free to either back out of this fic or skip to #3 as from that point on everyone is over eighteen.
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Marmolita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita) for beta-ing this fic and for being a general cheerleader overall. (Also, I rewrote some parts after she saw this so any and all mistakes are definitely mine.)

1.

Charlie’s first kiss is Julia Scott.

Well, actually, that’s a lie.

-1.

His first kiss is Suzie Porter.

They’re six and are “married” for a day. She stands on the five of the hopscotch court; he stands on the six. Jeremy Patterson taps them on the shoulders with a stray stick as if they’re being knighted and pronounces them married.

The kiss itself is a quick peck and Suzie’s face matches her red hair.

The next day, it’s deemed Charlie has cooties so the marriage is absolved.

1.

Charlie’s first real kiss is Julia Scott.

He’s fourteen when he and a couple of boys sneak out of their dorm and head to the all-girls boarding school down the road. Julia is one of the girls peering through their bedroom windows, giggling at them failing to quietly maneuver through the courtyard. The headmistress storms out the front doors, brandishing a ruler above her head, and yelling at them in another language.

Charlie is one of two boys who are caught. He spends the rest of his weekend constantly checking in with the headmaster while his mates are out having a blast in the nearest town.

The following weekend they all try again and this time succeed in climbing through one of the windows. They aren’t in Julia’s room but rather her best friend, Darlene’s. The girls are a couple years older than them and produce a bottle of vodka from underneath their bed. The bottle is passed around in a circle, twice, before hidden away and everyone starts pairing off.

Julia’s lips are sticky and sweet when Charlie brushes his against hers. They make out, closed mouth, for what feels like an eternity. His left hand creeps its way up her bare knee to rest on her smooth thigh. His right hand moves to her face, cupping it gently with a sweaty palm and he must do something right because Julia is pressing closer to him.

They jerk apart as doors down the hall start slamming open, the headmistresses voice rising above it all as she nears the room. Charlie is out the window so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t break his neck jumping to the ground. He doesn’t take the time to look back as he runs at breakneck speed down the gravel pathway towards the main road.

2.

When Charlie is sixteen, the school puts on a rendition of Twelfth Night. The aspiring director of it, John Surmon, bores a lot of people with his vision of an original rendition, male-only cast. Nobody tries to remind John they attend an all-boys school.

Charlie is cast as Sebastian. He’s happy for the larger role; he’s not so thrilled about kissing David Jones, who has been cast as Olivia.

David is the tall, dark, and handsome kind that makes girls weak in the knees. Since there aren’t any of those around Charlie fills in. He’s not really into guys (or so he tells himself) but if he were David would definitely be his type.

A couple months pass as rehearsals start from the ground up – basic circle readings then actually stepping foot on stage before blocking and reciting from memory begins.

The kiss between Charlie and David is near the end of the play so it hasn’t been rehearsed to death by the time they actually have to physically touch. David suggests meeting up beforehand, privately, to get the tension out. Charlie isn’t sure if that’s an innuendo or not.

They meet up on the second floor of the library in the geography section where hardly anyone goes.

“We should just get this over with, yeah?” David says before crowding into Charlie’s space.

Their lips touch briefly, hesitant, before David pushes Charlie against the nearest bookcase. David’s lips are a bit rough until his tongue darts out, wetting them and Charlie’s in one fell swoop. Charlie fists one hand in the front of David’s shirt, the other sneaking up to David’s neck. David makes a small noise in the back of his throat; Charlie feels it against his thumb. David’s tongue pushes its way into Charlie’s now open mouth. It’s wet and Charlie has the half-thought that it’s no different than any of the girls he’s kissed before.

Charlie breathes in heavily through his nose, not wanting to break the connection between their lips. David presses heavily into him and Charlie can feel the guy’s erection poking into his hipbone.

“Blimey,” David mutters as he pulls away, Charlie helplessly trailing after him to recapture the warmth.

“Was that-“ Charlie swallows, running a tongue over his swollen lips. “Was that alright?”

David chuckles and claps Charlie on the shoulder.

“More than,” David offers before running a hand through his hair and Charlie watches the strands just fall right back over David’s forehead.

They agree on how they should kiss on stage (closed mouth; David asks Charlie to “do that neck and face touching thing you did”) and they part ways for the night. If Charlie masturbates to the thought of David’s lips around his cock as soon as he gets back to his single room nobody can really blame him.

3.

Charlie meets Tom Hardy two days before shooting on Dot The I starts. Tom is sweet if not a bit quiet and Charlie can’t help but grinning in his direction every so often to see those plump lips smile in return.

The two of them get on fairly well. Outside of shooting, they spend most of their free time together whether it’s in a local pub drinking or in one of their motel rooms watching Monty Python reruns. They talk about what they’ve done and where they want to end up.

Tom runs through his latest film, a new Star Trek, hands waving expressively in the air as he becomes more excited with each new story he tells, with each new beer he downs. Charlie tells Tom about the stage plays he’s been apart of, the different challenges they possess as opposed to filmmaking. Tom nods in understanding and rambles on about the Tragedy and Comedy masks he wants to tattoo on his chest. That leads to them showing off the tattoos they already have (of which Charlie only has one).

“I want to a star in romcom one day,” Tom confides in Charlie, who gives a soft laugh.

Charlie tries to imagine either of them being a romantic lead. They're both a bit gangly and awkward looking. Charlie throws an amused look Tom’s way and they both let out a small chuckle.

They continue to watch the television lazily through a drunken haze. Their bare skin sticks to each other, pressed against each other on the bed. Charlie feels Tom’s gaze on him and he turns his head to look. Tom’s eyes dart up to meet his eyes.

It shouldn’t surprise him when Tom leans over and kisses him. Their bodies twist at an awkward angle towards each other. The room is already stuffy and Tom’s presence hovering over him magnifies the muddled heat.

Tom pulls away, apology softly falling out, but Charlie pulls him back in by the back of the neck. He parts his mouth wilfully under Tom’s ministrations as they slide down the threadbare comforter until Tom is straddling Charlie’s hips.

Charlie runs his thumb over Tom’s cheek, feeling the stubble coming in at the jawline, fingers failing to gain purchase in the short hair around Tom’s ear. Tom pushes up Charlie’s shirt, hands constantly running over soft skin, hard nipples, and bony hips.

They rut against each other, breathing hotly into open mouths, sweat mingling with saliva. Charlie reaches for the button on Tom’s jeans, fumbling to get them open. Tom sits up to help as Charlie refocuses on getting his own pants open.

Charlie shoves one hand into Tom’s boxers to grab onto hard flesh and surges up to get his lips on Tom’s. Tom gets a hand on Charlie’s dick, pulling roughly at dry skin, and Charlie gasps at the contact. Their tongues slide together as their hips thrust slightly off beat to one another.

Tom breaks their kiss with a slight pop, head tilting back, free hand digging into Charlie’s upper arm. Charlie attaches his lips to Tom’s neck and suddenly Tom is coming. It takes a couple more jerks before Charlie follows suit.

Breathing harshly, Tom collapses back onto the bed, too hot body pressed once again into the side of Charlie. They fall asleep like that and in the morning they avoid eye contact as they clean up dried semen.

4.

Charlie is drawn to Kate Mara like a moth to a flame. Kate laughs at his dumb jokes, understands the life of an actor, and is fairly down to earth. He’s surprised and a bit dumbfounded when she returns his affections so easily.

The beginning of their relationship is exciting as they try to hide it from the cast and crew. Sneaking kisses behind buildings, quickies in trailers while everyone else is at craft services. 

Charlie loves the whirlwind romance and the starry look in Kate's eyes when he's caught staring. After a few months, and the end of filming, that look still hasn't faded even though the urgent pace in their relationship has. 

Now, they spend nights at his London flat enjoying each other's company. Kate loves to cook and Charlie enjoys helping (although she complains he gets in the way more than helps as he trails kisses down her neck, presses his body against hers to crowd her against the stove). 

They'll retire to the couch to watch television. Sometimes Kate will curl into Charlie, head nestled under his, and sometimes she'll sit with her cold toes buried under one of his thighs. 

Tonight they're wrapped up in each other, Kate's legs slung over Charlie's thighs, as they watch a sitcom. By the time the episode reaches its end, Charlie ends up on his back with Kate's weight pressing him down into the soft leather. 

Kate's lips are smooth against Charlie's chapped ones. Her tongue lazily flicks into his open mouth, a hint of mint from her lip balm mingling in. Charlie's left hand rests on Kate's lower back while his other grips loosely onto her thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb.

Kate lets out a small sigh as he maneuvers her up until her hips rest completely on his. 

Canned laughter echoes in the living room as Kate pulls away, lifting her upper body up to hover over Charlie. A smirk takes over her face as she stares down at him, rocking her body onto the erection poking into the inside of her thigh. 

"Bed?" 

Charlie removes his hand from her back to cradle her face, thumb tracing her lips lightly. 

"I'm good here," he murmurs and pulls her back down.

5.

Janet Montgomery doesn’t give him the light of day when they first meet. It’s at a social event for some American network Charlie’s publicist insists he needs to attend. There aren’t a lot of big name celebrities in the mix. Most are still trying to get their pilot picked up.

Janet catches Charlie’s attention after he’s already done a quick circle around the small bar. She’s standing in a corner at a chest height table looking bored and a bit uncomfortable with the crowd mingling near her. Charlie makes a beeline for her once the wave of people start to disperse.

Charlie introduces himself and Janet politely replies but makes no effort to continue the conversation so Charlie cuts his losses and moves on.

The next time they come across each other it’s a few months later at a dinner party hosted by a mutual friend. They end up next to each other at the dinner table and stay joined at the hip for the rest of the night. Janet nurses a glass of wine, a faint flush rising up her neck, and Charlie can’t keep the fascinated smile off his face.

Tucked into a loveseat, they ignore the rest of the world for one another. Janet tells him of her time dancing, how hard it was to leave for acting but was the right move overall. Charlie opens up about his past and his desire to move forward, to give back in any way he can. They talk briefly about work, about their current projects, but they always circle back around to their shared interests and hobbies.

At the end of the night, Charlie walks Janet back to her car. She laughs breathily as he asks for the fourth time that she’s alright to drive, reiterates that his car is only down the block.

“Thanks, Charlie,” she replies with a smile pulling at her lips. “I only had the one glass of wine a while ago; I’ll be fine.” Janet gives his bicep a gentle squeeze.

“You have my number,” Charlie says, reaching for her other hand to thread their fingers together. “Let me know that you got home safe.”

Janet nods and Charlie takes a step closer, allowing his face to sit in her personal space. They stare at one another, Janet’s eyes flicking down for a brief second to his lips. Charlie hesitates for a moment before closing the rest of the distance, eyes sliding shut.

The kiss is chaste and doesn’t last much longer than a couple seconds. When Charlie pulls away, he opens his eyes to find a blush high on Janet’s cheek, a small smile playing across her face.

“I’ll see you around, Charlie,” Janet says softly before stepping back and out of Charlie’s reach towards her vehicle. He allows her fingers to easily extract themselves from his.

Charlie watches her car drive off and feels the bubble of excitement in his stomach at seeing her again.

+1

It starts with dinner.

Claire Danes is one of the more fascinating people Charlie knows. She’s sweet and kind and extremely blunt. Her laugh is both breathy and loud and she makes a lot of body contact with him. She calls him adorable and tugs on his hair playfully and just makes everything so much easier.

They go out to dinner and are joined by Claire’s boyfriend, Hugh Dancy. Charlie expects to feel like the third wheel. It ends up feeling like they’ve known each other forever. Jokes are made; food and drinks are consumed. They enjoy each other’s company.

“So,” Claire begins after she’s finished a slice of cheesecake. “I was telling Hugh here how wonderful of a kisser you are, Charlie.”

Charlie is proud of himself for not choking on his water.

“Sorry, what?”

Claire laughs, Hugh just grins, and Charlie isn’t as freaked out as he probably should be.

“You’re an amazing kisser. I’d love for Hugh to experience that.”

“What?” he repeats for lack of anything else to say. This sounds like the plot of some weird Korean drama he saw in a hotel at three in the morning.

“If you’re interested, that is,” Hugh says in that charmingly delectable way of his and Charlie is definitely interested.

It continues in a hotel room.

Claire sits on the edge of the king sized bed while Charlie and Hugh stand before her, facing each other. She instructs them how to proceed and Charlie can feel his chest tightening in anticipation.

They’re the same height so Charlie finds himself staring into Hugh’s eyes, which crinkle as he smiles softly. Hugh makes the first move and leans forward but Charlie connects the kiss. It doesn’t feel as weird as the situation should make it and Charlie finds himself lost in the rough stubble around Hugh’s lips scratching at his own five o’clock shadow.

Charlie reaches up, fingers dancing lightly across Hugh’s neck and feels his Adam’s apple bob. Their lips open together and Charlie licks inside of Hugh’s mouth, thumb brushing against Hugh’s chin.

Claire softly gasps from the bed and Hugh seems to take that as an invitation to pull Charlie in roughly, pressing their bodies against each other. Charlie can smell the night’s dinner on Hugh, can feel warmth radiating in his pelvis, and he wants everything Claire and Hugh will give him.

There’s a rustling noise and the two men pull apart from each other to glance at Claire, who lost the dress she was wearing. At the sight of her matching underwear, Charlie’s dick, already at half-mast, grows harder. Hugh makes a low noise in the back of his throat.

Charlie and Hugh strip their clothes in a rush to catch up to Claire. Hugh kneels on the bed next to her, tilting her face up by the chin to catch her in a rough kiss. Charlie finally gets his socks off and joins them in just his boxers. Claire’s hand reaches out to touch Charlie’s chest, running through his curly hair down towards his stomach.

They maneuver their way around, all of them finally relinquishing their last bits of clothing, until Charlie is flat on his back with Hugh between his legs and Claire straddling his chest.

“You okay?” Claire asks Charlie and he nods, kneading lightly at her thighs. She shifts until her knees are bracketing his head and all he can see is her, wet and a little bit hairy. Above that are her small breasts with her kind smile turned towards him. He licks his lips in want as she turns to look back at Hugh and check in with him.

Charlie can’t see Hugh without craning his neck so the sudden sensation of lips on the tip of his cock shocks him. Then it’s just warm heat enclosing him and he melts back into the bed as his hips try to force their way up further into Hugh’s mouth. 

“You like that, huh?” Claire softly asks, carding her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “You enjoy having your dick sucked?” Charlie would nod in agreement but as he goes to answer Claire moves so that her labia brushes against his mouth and he becomes more preoccupied with tasting her than replying.

Claire’s grip in Charlie’s hair tightens as she rocks against his mouth. He noses at her while probing her with his tongue, trying not to suffocate but not wanting to stop licking or sucking for just one second. A low moan escapes her lips and Hugh echoes it soon after.

Charlie feels distracted by everything – he wants to touch anything within reach. As he cups Claire’s right breast, thumb flicking at her hardened nipple, he stretches his left arm down as far as he can to tangle it in Hugh’s curly hair. It’s soft and starting to dampen with sweat and Charlie tests the waters by yanking a bit. Hugh’s lips slip off Charlie’s dick with a pop and they both let out small whines.

“You’re so fucking good,” Hugh lets out, voice rough and guttural. The sound sends a rush of warmth pooling in Charlie’s groin and he can’t wait for Hugh’s mouth to be on him again. Charlie pushes down on Hugh’s head and with a chuckle Hugh takes him back in his mouth in one smooth action.

Claire is shaking above him, one arm bracing herself on the headboard as the other deftly rubs her clit. Her head is thrown back, hair cascading down her back, and Charlie tries to keep his eyes open, to take it all in, but Hugh is hollowing out his cheeks and Charlie’s toes are curling a bit at the sensation.

Claire’s whole body, except for her fingers, freezes as she comes. Breathing hard, she pulls off Charlie’s face, his tongue trying to follow instinctively. She shuffles back so she can lean down and kiss Charlie, messily tasting herself on him.

“I’m gonna-“ Charlie huffs out, tugging a bit on Hugh’s hair, to warn him. Claire moves off Charlie’s chest in a swift move as Hugh pulls off Charlie, stroking him until white spurts of come streak across his stomach and chest.

Charlie finds himself cleaned up and on his knees before Hugh, rough hotel carpet itchy against his skin. Charlie takes Hugh’s cock in his hand, strokes it a couple of times as precum dribbles out before slowly sliding it into his mouth. Hugh moans at the contact while Charlie sucks back up, swirling his tongue around the head.

Claire grabs onto Charlie’s hair, creating some of the rhythm of Charlie’s head bobbing up and down. She murmurs into Hugh’s ear and Charlie doesn’t catch most of it except for the odd word like ‘red’, ‘lips’, and ‘good’.

It doesn’t take long before Hugh is making a noise of warning to Charlie who doesn’t quite let up in time, cum dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. He swallows down the salty substance and tries to not let his face scrunch up at the flavor. Both Hugh and Claire let out breathy laughs as Claire once again produces a cloth to clean off Charlie.

The night ends with everyone in a pile on the bed. They press themselves together with Claire in the middle. She’s the little spoon with Hugh while Charlie lies on his back. 

“Good?” she asks, fingers idly playing with the trail of hair down Charlie’s stomach.

“Fantastic,” Charlie replies with a large grin and Hugh laughs.


End file.
